


真夏のクラゲ　08

by HatsuSyoujyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuSyoujyou/pseuds/HatsuSyoujyou
Summary: 如果一定要忘记的话，这次别留下我一个人。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu





	真夏のクラゲ　08

“难得能好好休假，锦户君想去哪里？要不干脆飞到冲绳去怎么样？”横山裕翻着介绍国内旅行的杂志，等了一会会儿锦户亮也没回应，只是不停地滑动着手机

那之后两人住到了一起，这样还能有时间一起吃早饭，只是能相处的时间依然有限。 “锦户君？”锦户亮如梦方醒地醒起头来，“抱歉我没”真是的-“横山裕把杂志放到一边，”昨天还粘着我说要一起制造回忆的是谁啊-” 被抱怨的那边嘿嘿嘿地傻笑着，手脚并用地爬到横山裕旁边：“对不起对不起，刚才在想事情。” “你是不是浮气了？”横山裕抱起胳膊来装生气，不过他也不擅长这种事，自己先笑出来了：“好傻啊这样。” 锦户看着他笑，眼睛闪烁着，突然掉出一颗眼泪。 “怎么啦？”横山裕吓了一跳，“我只是开玩笑... ...” 手足无措的恋人放低声音安慰着自己。 锦户亮把手机放到一边，擦了下眼睛：“只是进灰尘了而已。” “真的没事吗？” “嗯。”锦户亮点了点头：“抱歉。冲绳......还是不去了吧。” 他抱住横山裕，“我们两待在家里，做黏黏糊糊的事情吧。” 横山裕笑起来，虽然还是有点有点不明所以，但他也不会再深究什么。 “好。” 这是第几次一起跨年了呢。 横山裕搅动着锅里炖煮的菜。 当年最火的歌手轮番登场，叫得上名字的，叫不出名字的人卖力表演。推特上的搜索热词不停更新。 浓白的汤汁沸腾，横山裕依然转动动着锅里炖煮的菜， “诶。 .....我记得把锦户君买的香菇放进去了......” 汤汁翻腾着，香气充满整个房间。


End file.
